


God is a Woman

by mysticmylifeisamess_enger



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmylifeisamess_enger/pseuds/mysticmylifeisamess_enger
Summary: Saeran couldn’t find the words or way to truly show his appreciation for you until he realized actions spoke louder than words.Loosely based & named after God is a woman by Ariana Grande.





	God is a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> To Mari (imaginarydaydreams) and her wank bank.

Peaceful. Serene. Angelic. Warm. Home.

Those were the words that came to mind every morning Saeran woke up to find you next to him. He was always the first one up so he took this opportunity to just watch you. To memorize every feature of your face, his hands wandering every curve of your body in the most innocent sense. He always felt that this was a more intimate way of getting to know you, a calming way of bringing him into his reality.

His reality of being so blissfully happy. You were by his side, supporting his every decision, and he was finally feeling this freedom he’d been seeking his whole life. And he couldn’t thank you enough for showing him this was possible. Nothing he did ever seemed to be enough, not the gifts, not the outpour of loving words and there surely weren’t enough ‘I love you’s to express his sentiment. And as he watched your face scrunch up and release with a deep breath, he felt a familiar, loving swell in his chest.

“Mmm, Saeran,” he heard you whisper under your breath, though it sounded much more desperate than casual sleep-talking. He was taken aback, unsure if he had even heard right. You were clearly still asleep, though he noticed the rustling under the sheets. Your legs in particular the culprit, clearly rubbing together for friction.

His face deepened in color. He didn’t know what to do, frozen in place as he continued to hear you moan his name. With every breathy sigh, every call of his name almost beckoned him to do something about it. His pants quickly growing uncomfortable, cursing himself for his body’s reaction after having only seemingly innocent thoughts about you not even a minute ago. Yet seeing you like this, craving him in your sleep, made him want to show you just how much you meant to him.

His lips got to work, almost moving on their own as he started placing kisses on your cheek, moving down your jaw until they were on your neck. You moaned once again as his lips brushed on what he knew was a sensitive spot. A light suck over it once again made you throw your head back slightly, burying in the pillow as you let out an almost satisfied sigh.

Once he got to your chest, he felt your hand tangle into his hair as his lips continued, urging him to keep going. He stopped in his tracks, pulling back up and hovering above to see you. The peaceful, blissful look on your face, hair spread around the pillow, breathing steady as you inhaled and exhaled deeply. His thoughts went right back to how beautiful you looked. In his eyes, you looked like an angel, unaware of the ethereal ambiance you oozed and he’d do anything to protect you.

The small smile on his face as he looked down at you, admiring you in this moment, quickly changed once he felt your arms come up to reach your own face, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes before they looked up to meet his. Your expression changed to one of confusion as you locked in his gaze.

“Good morning,” you said, laughing a bit as you noticed his hands on both sides of you, almost pinning you in place, “What’s this about?”

“I, uh, you were talking in your sleep,” was all he could manage to say.

“What was I saying?”

His face deepened in color, embarrassed that you seemed to have no recollection of your dream, or rather, how much you wanted him in your sleep. He let out a nervous laugh, thinking of how to possibly explain this without it coming off weird. But the way you looked up at him, more questioningly than judging, soothed him a bit.

“Well,” he paused, “you were saying my name.”

You only looked up at him quizzically until you realized how flushed his face was, averting his eyes from yours. The evidence of what you had suspected pressed against your leg and the memory of what you were dreaming about finally hit you. You almost flushed in color when you realized you were probably vocalizing it, but you kept your composure, instead reaching up to cup his face and meet your eyes once again.

“And what were you gonna do about it?” you asked, a teasing smile spreading your face, hands slowly roaming down to palm his growing ache. An involuntary moan slipped, biting his lip as he dipped back down to press his lips to your neck.

“Well. I was gonna. Show you,” he spoke between feather light kisses, feeling the small tug of his lips against you as he regained his confidence, “Just how much. I love you.”

His hand roaming down carefully and slowly until he reached your panties while his lips continued to work down your chest. He smiled to himself, feeling just how wet you were for him, drawing light circles over it as you let out another breathy sigh. His other hand went to cup your breast, palming it over your shirt. The lips on your neck getting lower until it reached the collar of your sleep shirt, his hands continuing its almost rhythmic movements, massaging it as a finger played with the hardening bud of your nipple.

He couldn’t take enough, both hands moving to the hem and slowly lifting. The exposed air on your stomach made the ache between your legs much more noticeable, finding purchase as you found his leg pinned between yours, eagerly closing the space to create friction. His patience was almost wearing thin, finding it so hard to not just fuck you into the bed in that moment. The constant call and moan of his name, the way you desperately craved his touch, and the look you gave him, almost urging him to lose control. It was almost all too much.

As soon as he pulled your shirt off and over, finally exposing yourself to him, he couldn’t help but stare in awe. Every time he saw you naked, it always felt like the first time. His cheeks flushed, looking at you with all the love his gaze could hold. He always treasured your intimacy towards him, and it still always surprised him to see you expose so much of yourself, and yet it always made him bold. It was too good for him, much more than he deserved.

His own shirt was discarded and thrown off to a corner of the room as he dipped back down to your chest. His teeth instantly leaving softer bites around your breast, finally grazing over your sensitive nipple. Your fingers tangle into his hair, his tongue darting out and over your bud as he pinched and toyed with it between his teeth. The heat between your legs only grew, breathing hitched as he let his lips close around it and suck lightly. He let it go with a soft pop, the sudden absence of his warm mouth making you whimper before he got to work on your on your other breast.

He looked up at you to see the twist of pleasure on your features, your eyes glossed over with a dark and lustrous look. The flushed color of your cheeks making you look almost too innocent for what was going on. The hand that played with your hard, slick bud moved lower. Feeling the curve of your side before it landed on your hip, drawing patterns as his mouth moved to the valley between your breasts and leaving wet kisses.

“I wish you could see the look on your face right now,” he murmured against your skin, “How red your cheeks are, how sweet your lips look with every gasp, and the almost desperate look in your eyes. I’m so happy that I’m the only one that gets to see you like this, to see how messy, yet beautiful you look when you’re in bliss.”

“Really? I think I like my current view,” you paused, letting your fingers play with his hair a bit, “There’s just something about seeing you between my legs, you know?”

Your words were only followed with a smirk as his lips continued trailing kisses down your abdomen, his other hand roaming down your side until they hooked around the top of your underwear. Pulling at them lightly, teasingly as he kissed just above them. His mouth so close to where you wanted them and he knew that, the sly smile on his face indicating so.

He couldn’t help but admire the feel of you under his fingertips, how warm and soft your skin felt under his touch. How it seemed like no matter how comforted he could be just by feeling you, he could never get enough. Whether it was smooth or had tiny bumps from gooseflesh, clear or littered with colored marks of where he claimed you as his, it was all beautiful to him. His lips continued to leave gentle kisses, soft and loving as he pulled off your panties carefully. With every piece of clothing he took off, he only seemed to get gentler with his movements, as if you’d break under him if he wasn’t careful.

Though the almost devilishly wide grin as he made his way between your legs, his lips connecting to the skin of your inner thigh teasingly, made you nervous. The small whine that left you only made him laugh slightly against your skin. He loved having this effect on you, seeing you so impatient and needy for him.

“Saeran,” you sighed, “please.”

He knew exactly what you were begging for, what you really wanted. But he couldn’t give it to you just yet. He had to take in this moment, admire your labored breathing, the way your fingers tangled in his hair and gripped to it for purchase, and the almost demanding look in your eyes with a deep blush that made his heart race.

“I love when you say my name like that,” he whispered, the hot air tickling you and making you restless, “The way that you always say it sounds so new and loving. But right now, I love that it sounds so lewd and desperate.”

His lips inched so much closer to your core, still lingering on your thigh as he gave a short lick. The involuntary gasp at it only made the sly smile on his face deepen.

“Say it again.”

The way he looked up at you between your thighs had you flustered. It was a lustrous gaze, but the adoration in there was evident. He looked at you like he almost always did, as if he couldn’t believe you were with him. As if he thought his love for you couldn’t get any deeper, and yet it did.

“Saeran,” you said, hand roaming to cup his face, “I love you.”

The flush on his face only got redder, mouth agape to hear that in this moment. You truly were beyond anything or anyone he had ever known, feeling as if he’s the luckiest person in the world to witness you unfurl in front of him like this. To have the absolute honor of satisfying your needs and being with you in a way that was so intimate. He was willing to do this and so much more for you.

“I love you too, MC” he sighed, a little relieved to hear such a proclamation at a time like this, “You really don’t know what you do to me.”

Before you could respond, he finally gave a long lick up your slit, making you moan much louder than you expected. His tongue circled around your clit before giving it a light suck, seeing you throw your head back with a heavy sigh. You tasted so sweet to him, he could lap up your essence easily. Though he wanted to savor it, running light patterns with the tip of his tongue over your entrance.

Your grip in his hair only tightened with every little movement. Hearing his name moaned over and over was like a song he could never tire of. A desperate, needy song that he’d do anything to hear all day, even if it meant pleasing you like this for hours.

His tongue flattened against you, closing around your bud once again. The way his mouth moved against you was heavenly. He knew exactly how to make your toes curl, cloud your thoughts, and hit every spot that made you practically scream his name. He knew your body well enough, to the point that you didn’t have to tell him where to touch. It was as if he just took mental notes every time you two got this close. The man truly had a skilled tongue, able to make you feel light with a simple kiss or tremble under it.

His eyes looked up to meet yours, though his movements never ceased. He had an intense gaze on your face, watching as it twisted in pleasure. The way your body squirmed under his touch, pleading for more had him smirking against you. The small layer of sweat on you, flushed face and the way your hair spread around you was enchanting to him. Your beauty was overwhelming him.

He forgot about everything in this moment, he couldn’t care less about whatever God or paradise he was seeking before, he only wanted to give all his praise to you. To please your every desire like no one else ever could, to make you the center of his world and give you everything you could ever need. You make him feel so good, so loved and he wanted to give you that same feeling. He wanted to give you your own paradise, the same way you gave him his.

He was wrong, you weren’t angelic. No mere angel could compare to you since you were so much more than that.

The hand that rested on your hip moved to stroke around your entrance, two fingers sliding in with ease as he heard you gasp. They were long and slender, a pattern of pushing in all the way and pulling out only to slam back in. His other hand moved to grip your ass, adjusting you to get a better angle.

His mouth wrapped around your clit, continuing a pattern of licking, biting, and sucking until his name was the only coherent thing you could say, a plea for him to keep going. He added a digit, curling his fingers up to reach a spot that made your head reel. Suddenly, his pace increased, as if he was eager to see you unravel before him. He could tell you were close, trying to meet the thrust of his fingers, and he was committed to make you a mess under him.

You tightened around his digits, back arching as your expression tightened and released with a heavy sigh. The pure ecstasy hitting you all over like a wave, riding it out as he slowed down. You could feel the smug look on his face, but you didn’t care, not when he made you feel this good.

The way your voice echoed his name as you came down from your high only made the ache in his pants grow. The rapid falling and rising of your chest had him in a trance. The contented smile on your face only made him swell with pride as he thought about pushing you over your breaking point again and again.

Though he could only reach up to cup your face, a sincere smile gracing his before his lips met yours. He was slow and gentle against you, complete opposite of the way he ravished you not even a minute ago. And with the way you could taste yourself on him, it made you want more. It made you want to give him that same satisfaction as you pulled away from the kiss, lips barely brushing his own.

“So what is it that I do to you?” you asked, a teasing smile on your lips as your hand roamed down his chest until it met his boxers and brushed over his erection. You grasped it from outside the fabric, feeling him hiss at the touch. With every teasing stroke, he felt his will deteriorate. An almost animalistic growl reverberated in his chest before he pinned your arms to either side of you. His hips moving against your own to feel just  _exactly_  what you do to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This one took me a bit, so any comments would be appreciated ^^
> 
> DM me on tumblr (mysticmylifeisamess-enger) or twitter (isabelwritesmm) for commissions ^^


End file.
